


Quiet Pillars

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quietly Happy, Supportive Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For the prompt: I'm also requesting something kinda simple and maybe a little too basic. Just something that shows some of the ways Graves/Newt care for each other, whether it's domestic small or more drastic obvious ways. I just really want fluffy caring and them knowing they can rely on each other.





	Quiet Pillars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuriouslyRenault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyRenault/gifts).



The light in their bedroom had been turned off for half an hour when Newt sat bolt upright with a sigh.

“It’s okay, I sorted it,” Percival mumbled, heart still pounding from the unpleasant jolt. Newt blinked down at him sheepishly and apologised but snuggled back under the blanket and let Percival pull him close to his chest. Some nights it was easy to forget to lay out a few messy piles of trinkets for the niffler to hunt down while they slept. It meant at least Percival’s wand and cuff links were safe from thieving paws.

In the morning Percival stumbled into the kitchen half asleep and muttering.

“All hail King of the Mole People,” Newt smiled brightly and watched Percival pat his pocket as he squinted against the bright sunlight that flooded their kitchen. “I moved your wand to the left of the kettle, the niffler was showing great interest in it and in waking you.”

Percival made a beeline for the kettle and reach blindly to one side.

“Other left,” Newt said from behind him. Wand finally in hand Percival made a few lazy gestures and coffee their tea began to brew. While the kettle bubbled away he plopped himself onto the chair and shuffled it closer to Newt’s until their legs were pressed against each other.

“I don’t know why you insist on your own chair if you’re going to sit on me anyway.” There was no annoyance in Newt’s voice, merely fondness as he helped Percival put his legs across his lap. The chair tipped back but almost absentmindedly Newt cast a charm to prevent it from tipping all the way back. That had happened just once and only Newt’s hastily cast cushioning charm had stopped Percival’s head cracking open on their tiled floors. Later on Newt had joked that the only reason he’d saved Percival like that was because he didn’t fancy cleaning up such a mess so early in the morning. But the next morning Newt quietly cast the charm he’d found the previous evening and Percival was in no danger of tipping backwards ever again. It took Percival a week to realise and he’d grumbled a pouty thank you into his tea but settled in a little more comfortable as he sprawled across Newt all the same.

They headed to work together and parted ways in the elevator, Newt hopping off a few levels earlier with a promise to see Percival if not for lunch then at latest for the walk home. Like every morning Percival pressed a peck to Newt’s cheek and as he left the elevator a quick swat to his backside which never failed to make Newt jump. Next to them Red turned a blind eye to their antics and only when Newt had a chance to turn and glare playfully did he close the grate and whisk Percival away.

On an inadvertently busy day they don’t see each other but a memo cat turns up just after lunch. It’s always freshly charmed and it guards Percival’s door against the stream of memo mice. At the end of the day aurors had tried to deconstruct the creature in an effort to replicate it but they had no luck. As Percival left his office the memo cat - which was rather ragged by then from fighting off the unnecessary memo mice and letting the important ones through - simply laid down and the charms unfolded in silence. Nobody dared breathe a word about the time the aurors cornered the cat to figure out which charms their memo mice needed to get past it. How Newt had charmed a paper wolf to growl quite so threateningly was beyond imagination. Percival had laughed altogether too much when he went to see what the commotion was and saw his aurors cowering in a corner. A sharp whistle sent the wolf trotting back to Newt, falling apart into a dozen memo mice in order to use their passages.

They met in the grand foyer at the end of the day. Percival happy to cut back on his overtime while Newt slowly adjusted the schedule in his case to infringe less and less on their evening together. If there was a new creature to care for they’d work in tandem as Percival looked after the regulars while Newt wrangled the latest addition to their fluctuation family.

On nights where Percival couldn’t avoid staying late Newt would bring him dinner. Something small and simple that Percival could eat with one hand while the other flipped through reports or wrote up plans and profiles.

However most nights they walked arm in arm together, Percival gallantly offering to carry Newt’s case out of habit. They could have apparated and on truly cold or wet days they did but for the most part they enjoyed their quiet stroll home content to share the quiet and not so quiet moments of life with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt of your own? Send them on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
